Where there is a demand for multiple computer components in compact areas, component racks are often provided for slidably mounting components. Each component typically is attached to a tray, and the tray is positioned in the rack where it is able to captively slide. If a user needs to gain access to a particular component, the tray is slid out of the component rack, providing the desired access. Once the user is finished with the component, the tray is slid back into the component rack. Often threaded fasteners (such as, e.g., screws) secure the tray to the rack in a closed position. However, this approach poses a security risk as any party with a screwdriver can open the rack tray by unscrewing the fasteners and pulling out the tray. Once the tray is pulled out, the party has full access to the component stored in the tray, and the party may remove such components at will. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus and system for better securing the tray in the closed position within the component rack.